


Mountains on Mountains

by Lt_Itzalova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: Made to accompany a drive piece by https://twitter.com/GrindaViking , (sort of) starring his two oni from his WG drive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mountains on Mountains

He’d occupied better lodgings and been part of better scams but as his men scurried around the dingy shack’s interior, cleaning up all remnants of the previous occupants they’d forcefully removed Taro conceded to the fact that he had little choice. Just like having changed out his vest for the rags of a pauper him sitting and acting like he lived in the run-down dwellings was a matter of necessity. Their usual pickings: a prosperous mountain-valley village that they could easily extort had taken to employing yokai of all things as guardians against his gang! Attempts to wait out the occupation hadn’t worked, the oni guarding the town somehow doing less to harm the village’s livelihood and productivity than he and his men ever did.

Fortunately a local lord was doing a survey of the land and with a little misinformation and rumors spread in neighboring towns had convinced one of his priests to come visit. An audience Taro would have to entertain in a matter of minutes. He’d been a farmer, a cutthroat, a highwayman, even a short stint as an assassin but acting wasn’t something he ever even considered taking up but before he could spend too long thinking about the tales of huge theaters in the capitals and if he’d ever gleaned the slightest on the techniques of the kabuki performers within he was already pouring watery tea for his guest and their scribe.

“So you’ve been having yokai trouble? Specifically from monsters you and your sons have seen with their own eyes?” the priest inquired bluntly. While there was no malice or aggression behind her words, her flawless poise, her steely, straight-on stare, her impeccable, dense eyebrows, they were enough to force Taro to fight his trained instinct to bolt from such an authority.

“Oh yes! Me and the boys after seeing those beasts: utterly distraught. As if the demoralization of knowing such monsters lurk just a jaunt away hasn’t made it hard enough to fish the filth that flows down the once-clear stream from the mountain village has made it so we can barely support ourselves!” he began, eyes wide and arms waving. “Very well, explain in detail what you saw. If these monsters are as fearsome as you say I’ll need to know as much as possible so I can research the exact means to deal with them.” the priest rolled her shoulders and adjusted her posture, settling in as her scribe took the initiative to set up their parchment and wet their stylus.

“Ah, of course! Of course!” Taro’s brow furrowed, not having expected to have to do more than play the part, grovel and maybe beg a little to get what he wanted. He sucked in a deep breath and stood; a little tale of grandeur from when he last tried to raid the village retold to fit his current narrative as a humble commoner should do it! Hell, if he was playing the part of a fisherman then surely a fish tale would be the perfect thing! “Well, it was just the other day, actually…”

I’d just gone to town, trying to sell the pittance of fish our family had to spare and to investigate who’d been polluting the river. Oh, they used to be so good about it! Living lean and finding a use for everything, of course I’d been left to wonder what was the matter. Before I got there I knew something was wrong: the local foliage was torn up, trees uprooted! Stump and all, just earth spread out and stomped in where I was sure the plants once were. Oh and the farmland! They spanned for ten, no, twenty times more the dimensions prior! What could such a small, peaceful village need that kind of crop production for, I ask you? 

By then I was certain something was off, something very wrong and took to keeping a low profile. Something that an upstanding man like myself of course had no experience in but somehow I managed. While I was taking back doors and crawling through empty homes- for my own safety I assure you, I incidentally happened to see how barren their homes were; barely any home even had an occupant despite the dusk rolling in. Simply tragic.

That’s when I finally made my way near the village center and saw her, er, IT: a terrible horned beast some sixty shaku high! Higher than any tree around here! Higher than nearly any building outside of the cities! Oh their skin burned an intense crimson like blood and ruby, their exposed flesh burning the eyes just to behold! It must have had the villagers under some kind of spell, stupefied. You or I or any individual of sense would know well enough to turn and run at the sight of such a horrible creature but they were walking up to her; offering up their crops, their livestock, most of it hardly a mouthful for her. All those destroyed trees, desecrated to make scaffolding so they could climb up and stuff things down the maw of the monster, oh it was too much to behold!

And through it all? They were smiling, smiling, I tell you! I wasn’t sure if it was the dawn sky or if I’d walked into a patch of hell as the skies ran red while I observed the whole scene. She didn’t lift a finger, just...staring forward like a dull, placid hog, throat stretching and deforming over each mouthful that could’ve just as easily been three or four men from her sheer scale, glutting herself so that the glistening orb her stout figure carried shuddered and surged with extra mass by the shaku. One could hardly tell what they would use it for but it must have weight enough to crush a house! No doubt the kind of terror she could visit upon the town at any second!

Thinking about that, and all their precious food and wealth going wasted to this...thing that should be going to someone else! T-them, of course, being as they rightfully farmed and produced it. Obviously! So I snuck up nearby and, drawing my sword ou-

“I’m sorry, you’re a fisherman...self-proclaimed destitute and own a sword?” the priest interjected, Taro freezing up, currently striking a pose that had him pointing an invisible blade at an also unseen adversary. “Oh, well, I HAD one, see, it was a family heirloom, passed down from hundreds of years ago before my great-great-great-great grandmother: a powerful woman with one eye and one arm left it to be inherited in hopes that our bloodline would always use it for good, of course!” Taro didn’t like the way the priest’s gaze narrowed or how much faster the scribe was writing but continued:

So as I was saying, I pulled out my modest family heirloom blade. I couldn’t disgrace my ancestor and run from a fight with a tyrannical monster! The blade of my kin demanded I fight! Having come up from behind it I summoned all my strength and hacked away at it! Let me tell you: these arms have cleaved through much flesh- from gutting fish, huuuge fish, huge fish with dense bones, when this is all over I’ll have to show you how we carve apart tuna- river tuna, a-anyway… I would have cut to the bone, I’m sure of it! But that demon’s foul magic, it was like trying to cut through mochi: my sword just sank in and practically bounced back out as if the steel was fleeing from the monster! She didn’t even pause her gorge and wrested my blade from my hands.

You could only assume my shock upon seeing that, but then you could also guess my terror looking up as the thing lurched and stumbled: the horror of it all! She barely reacted but I could sense her killing instinct, even if she didn’t look at me it was obvious she’d noticed what I’d done and was retaliating in full. It must have been the thousand prayers I offer every morning that convinced some god to spare me as when she fell upon me I survived, but remained pinned helpless. It was the most tense, suffocating, sweaty, plush, supple, o-oh and PAINFUL hour of my life! I dared not make a sound since the beast must have thought me dead from it’s devastating and most powerful blow it could deliver with the behemoth globes it’d cultivated its hindquarters to become purely for the ability to pulverize whole armies beneath them but by the grace of gods I survived.

It wasn’t easy: I had to hold back both cries of pain and the burning indignation of knowing that she was now sitting there, continuing to feast, making me feel every kan added to her behemoth frame by the minute. No bear of the forest nor whale of the sea could match their mass! W-why she could’ve eate- No I SAW her devouring one while I was pinned up to my neck with only my head free under her! I was forced to leave my beloved Kin-no-Taro behind, knowing the sword couldn’t have handled the smothering force like my bones did as I eventually wormed free while the beast was too occupied glutting itself.

I crawled without direction, so disoriented and damaged was I, scraping around in the new dark until I came upon what made me at first think I’d gone in a circle: another one of those damned monsters that had taken this fair village. This one was dressed far nicer, almost like yourself, if I might say so. All the same as before yet different: the way people revered her, it was almost an obsessive fervor, almost like worship! Oh it was disgusting and heretical to have to see, I’m sure you’d feel the same, and she looked like she didn’t even want it, nervously tugging at her robes, sickening, right?”

Through this it seemed like the priest had hardly moved. Taro wasn’t sure if he’d seen her blink, even. “Plenty of local spirits are venerated as local guardians. They provide things like protection, blessings of fertility, boons to harvest. In fact that sounds awfully like what’s going on judging by your stor-”

“Oh but I’m not finished!” Taro interjected, face becoming flushed as he struggled to come up with a spin on things.

See, even the villagers took on a look like the beasts: bloated and soft, um, I couldn’t see per se but if the bonfires surrounding her were larger I’m SURE I would’ve been able to properly make out tails and tusks on them. The deep blue of her body, her single horn, there was no mistaking her as another one of those monsters and a powerful sorcerer to contrast the raw power of her counterpart.

Her entire body spoke as much: sitting there with her equally mountainous gut just left to billow forth. If it weren’t for what they had her dressed in then no doubt the tremendous bulk of the glutton would’ve surged out enough to risk brushing the dirt. And her CHEST, oh you have to see the ponderous mass to believe it, even now I think of how her sheer scale made it trivial to conceal five men between them so great was the excess. Imagined in terror, obviously! Having fresh memories of how they weaponized their colossal figures and all!

Right though, as mentioned, she must have been some kind of foul monster-witch with how these people warmly smiled and bowed and traced insignias and charms onto the exposed parts of her flesh as those parts became more and more ample from the constant glut she accepted down her throat. As I staggered towards her it almost hurt having to see each bulge slithering down her throat and beneath those dual testaments to her grip over her surroundings. I was left to wonder how many people had fallen to her charms and vile sorcery while approaching.

When I’d come into sight I was immediately revered: what chills I felt with that single horn pointed towards me. Surely she felt the presence of a faithful man and threatened as such! She looked so sick I think she turned turquoise while staring me down, even stopping eating as the fleshy boulder propping up her profane icons of blasphemy shook and rumbled, roaring like thunder! A-and then she did as well! Er, it was similar to a roar, just deeper and throaty and...damp. But still, terrible and loud and able to knock me off my feet! 

It goes without saying I ran, er, staggered off with as much strength as I had left in me, she may have looked far softer than that tower of muscle but I had no interest in seeing what hell was to be unleashed after such a battle cry. Even with the sound of her entourage clapping in my wake I dared not look back. Well, mostly, to my misfortune when I did I could barely make out more than the torches surrounding the monster and the blue beast themself and as I tried to get one last good look for posterity’s sake I found myself stepping off of clear ground and straight into water!

I can promise you the village didn’t have a hot spring before and so it hurt me more to imagine what labors they must have gone through to construct one more than it soothed my battered body. Especially as I was met with the sprawl of red flesh before me! I couldn’t see around nor above it but the invigorating aroma of togarashi spice and meat let me know what it was before my eyes had adjusted to the moonlight enough to tell I was again in the presence of the red behemoth.

I’d later realize the spring was, just by sight, six- no seventy roku in diameter and yet as this damned monster adjusted herself I was forced to realize I was trapped in there! I tried to climb out as she displaced the water higher but only managed to save myself from being pinned below the water. I would consider myself lucky to have managed to align my body to once more be trapped between dirt and her flesh in a way that didn’t kill me if I wasn’t treated to the sight of her gut, bifold from fat in a way that I’m sure a tanuki would find tasteless as I was forced to remain with my entire upper half stuck in her, well, the middle of her middle er, how to say...”

“You can say you got wedged in her navel, we’re all adults here.” the priest sighed, resting her chin on her palm as her scribe’s cheeks puffed out trying not to laugh as he wrote this down. “It must have been pretty soft and harmless if this happened less than a week ago.” she added, to which Taro suddenly leaned forward, a hand on his back.

“Well, living such an active and healthy life has made my family recover from bumps and bru- agh, oh pardon me, I guess I am a little sore still after all.”

But could you blame me? I was in there for what must have been thirty minutes, helplessly pushed in there up to my waist whilst the colossus only moved for the act of shoving even more food, maybe even enthralled villagers down her throat! How did I know? Well, being so, ahem, intimately inserted did unfortunately afford me to be audience to the noise of her insides. If I wasn’t being slowly steamed like a salmon I’m sure there’d have been chills running down my spine as it was like being trapped in a cave with the noise of growling, starved beasts surrounding me on all sides!

Oh and how I had to struggle to not go too deep! It was like a second mouth trying to drag me into the depths slick with her cloying-sweet sweat and rising sauna steam. So many times had I to push off with all my strength while thinking surely I’d die. The most terrifying thing to think is not once did my face meet the base, for all I was sure of it was another portal into her stomach and her body was trying to pull me in to meet my end. Oh the last time I gasped for crisp, dry, cold air as hard as I did when she finally relented was when I was born!

I thanked every god and ancestor my air-starved brain could remember as I watched her quaking figure wobbling up and out, seeing each globular hemisphere of her back-end swaying one way and then the other as she left. I thanked my own persistence and silence and my life as a pelt hunter for the techniques and tenacity to lie silent in great discomfort for hours while right up against a predator and I-”

“Pardon me.” the Priest interjected once more. Taro froze as this time he could see it: agitation on her face. “But you learned wilderness survival skills?” she glanced to her scribe, the two exchanging looks of disbelief. “Uh, yes! Old family techniques!” he crossed his arms and grimaced, anxious but unsure of where this was going.

“For fur-trapping and so forth… And you call yourself a game hunter when we’re obviously in a lakeside fishing cabin.” Taro’s upper half froze up, connecting the points of his narrative in his head, his legs moving him to the bead curtain to the shack’s back room. “Uh, y- yuh- you know the uh- uh, ONE thing I shoul- uh… excuse me for one second!” he finished, ducking backwards through the doorway. “I think I’ve seen enough, let’s be off.” the priest rose, her scribe doing so in a whirlwind of collecting his tools, the two stepping outside to meet with the unit of soldiers in their entourage.

“So, what do we do about ‘em?” the scribe asked, drafting up a summary of his notes. “Well, have the boys surround the place and set the shack alight. Once the vermin start to scatter they’ll run right into us. I don’t want this to be a waste of time so we can at least tell the next of kin of this shack’s real owners that Taro and his boys won’t be troubling anyone else. After that? Press them for info, they probably nabbed some family heirlooms and valuables and stashed them somewhere nearby, might make said next of kin feel a little better.”

“Wha- oh of course! But I meant the monsters…” “Oh, sweet summer peach, didn’t you catch on? Those were just the oni occupying the mountain village we passed through on the way here. Maybe we’ll...send a dietician or something, someone who isn’t going to further enable them. They’re just doing their job but at the rate they’re blowing up we’ll be able to spot them by climbing a tower at home and peering east. I don’t know what’s been going on with the kami as of late but when we rolled the inari out of her shrine we got lucky, I don’t think we can cover something like that up twice, least of all two of them the size of a whale each…”


End file.
